One Last Time
by FeatherWings
Summary: A new mission comes up and it forces the spirit detectives to tell Yukina that Hiei is her brother. Embraced in sorrow, Hiei runs off only to return without his memory and covered in blood.
1. Let My Blood Run

One Last Time

by: FeatherWings

"I didn't want you to know." Hiei stared blankly at Yukina. "I didn't want you to know so you could continue being the way you were." they were in Koenma's office. A new mission had come up and they needed to tell Yukina the truth.

Yukina was crying. "Why didn't you tell me, Hiei?" she choked out before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me you're my brother?"

Hiei gritted his teeth and looked away. He hadn't wanted to tell her ever and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming rage against the others in the room who just looked at the two. Now there was just the pain that surged within the fire demon. Yukina didn't look at Hiei telling Hiei exactly how she felt. The world was now against him.

"Yukina, Hiei had his reasons for not telling you." Botan added in in an attempt to help out Hiei. Yukina continued to sob and could no longer talk. Hiei looked around the room at Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan and then back at his sister. All of them stared at him as if they were accusing him.

Hiei's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly as everything he feared came into reality slowly. He felt dead.

The mission was to stop a man who was chasing after the Yukina and Hiei. He had been trying to find them for some time and had made his appearance when trying to kidnap Yukina but Hiei stopped him but was unable to get rid of him permanently. Koenma was still trying to find out who the man was but Koenma could guess why he wanted them.

A while back, he had been in the library doing research when a book had caught his eye. It told of a magick that used two beings in order to bring bloodshed or peace, suffering or joy, hell or heaven upon the worlds depending on the one controlling the ceremony. This would also grant much power. It needed twins; one of darkness and one of light.

The book was lost long ago and Koenma had no idea where to find such information. They needed to tell Yukina what was going on because her life and the existence of everyone depended on it.

"Yukina..." Hiei reached out to wipe away his sister's tears but she hit his hand and pushed it away from her.

"Go away!" she sobbed. It wasn't that she didn't want to be his sister, it was the fact he had hid it from her and lied after she had searched so hard.

The words echoed in Hiei's head. 'Go away!' he stared at her as their eyes met for a moment. The fire demon then closed his ruby eyes and walked away, out of the room. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and was about to run after him when Kuwabara stopped him.

"He lied, Yusuke! The shrimp deserves it! Poor Yukina."

"I'll go after him, Yusuke." Kurama said calmly and hurried off.

Hiei was walking down the hall towards the entrance then stopped without turning around. "What do you want, fox?"

"Are you planning on leaving?"

"That's what she told me to do."

"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Hiei didn't answer. "Or is there something else on your mind?"

"I tried to protect her, you know. I didn't want her to have a brother like me because I knew she would be hurt...I was right."

"I don't think that's it."

"I'll just stay away from you guys. I won't bother you anymore."

"Hiei..."

"Guess I really am the "Forbidden Child." Hiei continued forward.

"Hiei!" Kurama started to go after him when Hiei turned around.

"Good-bye, fox. You really were a good friend. Tell Yukina...I'm sorry." the fire demon turned away once again and was gone in a blink of an eye. Kurama stood stunned for a minute before running back to the others.

"Yukina, you must calm down." Botan talked to the ice demon. "Hiei wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"I just don't know how to feel..." she sobbed. Kurama reentered the room.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"He's gone...He left..."

"I'm sure he'll come back, won't he?" Botan asked.

"I don't think so..." Kurama shook his head. "Why couldn't I stop him?"

"It's not your fault, Kurama." Botan said.

"We have to get him back!" Koenma spoke from his desk. "Go find him!" he pointed to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

Hiei didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was in a forest in the human world. He walked slowly and as if he weren't trying to get anywhere. One step after the other; he began to get mesmerized by the sound of his footsteps. He had hurt the most important person in his life simply by existing. His whole existence was a sin.

He stopped walking. "I shouldn't exist."

Hiei then noticed something. There was a clearing a ways in front of him and there were demons. He walked closer to listen to their conversation and hid behind a tree. There was one demon who seemed to be the head of the bunch.

"I want those two demons! You **will** get them for me!" the head demon spoke in a deep voice. The head demon seemed to resemble a human except the teeth were that of a demon.

"Yesss!"

"Yesss!"

"Get the demons!" the other demons hissed and smiled showing their sharp, white teeth. They were more demon-like in body structure than the head demon. This was the demon that was searching for him and his sister!

"You will get them and bring them to our head-quarters in Makai!" Hiei knew him but it was buried deep in his mind. He knew this demon and where he had his HQ but where? Then he knew.

It was the thief that had raised him.

How could he have forgotten? First he had been exiled from his home then abandoned by the ones who had saved him. Now they wanted to use him and his sister in order to gain power and bring the world to their knees.

Hiei began to walk quietly away but was so concentrated on these demons and the fact that his sister found out he was her brother that he made the slightest noise by stepping one a twig. He stood still for a moment hoping they hadn't heard it and realized this was a huge mistake. The demons were all quiet. "What was that?" one of them said.

"One of you go check it out." the head demon spoke.

One of the demons walked towards the tree Hiei was hiding behind and drew his sword ready to fight if someone had been listening to their conversation. Slowly he became closer and closer.

"Anyone there?" another demon asked.

"I didn't get there yet!"

"Hurry up! Get on with it you coward!" the head demon said.

"I'd like to see you do this..." the demon mumbled. He gripped his sword and continued forward. He put his free hand on the tree trunk and quickly moved forward to see nothing. "There's no one here!"

Hiei hid on a branch above the demon and let out a silent sigh of relief. The demon looked down at the ground at the shadows noticing a figure in the trees. "What a second..." he looked up to see Hiei. "It's the fire demon!"

Hiei jumped down and killed the demon with one swift cut with his katana. The other demons, which seemed there were about an endless amount, hurried toward him to fight. "I want him alive!" the head demon yelled.

The fire demon fought as many as he could without getting hurt but it could not be done. 'Yukina...' Hiei thought while the other demons lashed out at him. They managed to get him on the arms, back, stomach and one cut on his face just under his eye.

'Yukina...'

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were trying to find Hiei's spirit energy to find him. For some reason, Hiei's energy was hard to pinpoint so they were walking almost blinded. "How the hell are we gunna find him?" Kuwabara asked while they walked through the city.

"By fallowing his spirit energy, stupid." Yusuke told him.

"Is it just me or is it really hard to find his spirit energy?"

"No, I'm having trouble as well." Kurama told them.

"What exactly does that mean though?" Yusuke asked.

"It could mean many things."

"Ew! What the hell is this? Blood?" Kuwabara yelled while looking at the sidewalk.

"Like you haven't seen blood before..." Yusuke mumbled while looking down at it as well. There was a trail of it dripped onto the floor and it seemed fresh.

"We should fallow it." Kurama said.

"Why? We're supposed to be looking for Hiei." Yusuke said.

"I think it may lead us **to** Hiei." Kurama hurried to fallow the trail of blood. Yusuke and Kuwabara fallowed.

The trail led them into the park. There were people all around acting like there was nothing unusual so the three spirit detectives thought maybe the trail had not led them any closer to Hiei. "Damn it..." Yusuke groaned.

"Do you feel that?" Kuwabara said.

"Eh?" Yusuke concentrated. "Could it be Hiei's energy?"

"I think it is." Kurama ran while fallowing the trail of blood but then suddenly it stopped as if the person had gone off the sidewalk. He looked around to see Hiei leaning against a tree, holding his stomach as if he were hurt. Kurama walked up to him with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Yusuke said.

"God, Hiei, you're always causing trouble!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei stared at the ground but then looked up.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei?" Hiei said. "Who's "Hiei?"

"Come on this is a joke, right?" Yusuke said.

"I don't think it is..." Kurama told them.

"If it is, it's a really bad one!" Kuwabara added.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked looking around. "Where am I? How'd I get here? What happened to me?" he groaned and clutched his stomach tighter. "What's going on..." the fire demon fell to his knees and the others rushed toward him. He looked up at them while trying to keep his eyes open before collapsing and blacking out. The other boys tried to wake him up. Kurama tried to gently shake him but when he looked at his hand, it had turned red with blood.

"We need to get him somewhere safe!" Kurama told the other two who nodded.

-TBC-

FeatherWings- ok, so did you like it...? Please review!


	2. I Shouldn't Exist

One Last Time chapter 2

They arrived at Genkai's house and were trying not to injure Hiei more than he already was thought they weren't yet sure how hurt he was. After dragging him over to one of the beds in Genkai's house they laid him down. His shirt was ripped in numerous places so they pulled it off to find cuts all over his body; some were deep and some weren't. "What the hell happened to him?" Yusuke spoke. It wasn't like Hiei to get injured so badly.

"I don't know." Kurama said while looking at his friend's wounds. "I have to gather plants to help him heal." he was about to leave but when he turned toward the doorway he saw Yukina looking at the floor. She looked up at the small group with her red eyes, puffy from crying.

"I came here to look for Hiei too when I picked up his spirit energy." the others were silent. "Genkai told me you found him." Kuwabara ran to her side and acted cheery.

"Yukina! Don't worry about that guy! How are you doing?"

"I want to see my brother." she closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek and turned into a gem before hitting the floor. "Please...where is he?" Yusuke and Kurama moved away from the bed to reveal her unconscious brother. "Hiei!" Yukina cried while running to his side. "I'm so...so sorry Hiei..." she put out her hands and began to use her healing power on him. When she stopped, she looked to Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. "What happened...?"

"We don't know, Yukina." Yusuke told her. "We found him like this."

"I helped him heal...He'll be ok...it's just...Who did this to him?" she looked at them with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid it may have been the person who would also do it to you." Kurama said.

"Don't scare her!" Kuwabara put up a fist. Yukina stood up.

"I'm going to get some bandages." the girl walked slowly with her head down. Botan passed her in the doorway as she walked in.

"Hey, guys! You found him, right?" they nodded then motioned toward the bed. Botan nearly screamed at the sight.

"It's strange though..." Kurama started. "When we found him...he didn't recognize us."

"What do you mean?" Botan looked at the three boys standing in front of her. "What do you mean, "he didn't recognize us"?" she was almost angry.

"Let's just wait 'till he wakes up." Yusuke said. Yukina reentered the room with a roll of bandages and quietly walked over to Hiei's side once again. She started to wrap up the cuts as best she could and didn't say a word as if everyone else wasn't even there.

"Damn him..." Hiei spoke in his sleep. "I won't let them get...Yukina..." Yukina watched her brother as he twitched as if he were dreaming. She put a hand to his cheek and looked at the cut under his eye which she still had to bandage. Luckily, it wasn't as deep as some of the others.

"Hiei? Are you ok?" she spoke in a soft voice. Hiei didn't answer, he couldn't even hear her.

"He doesn't seem to have any head injuries." Kurama spoke mostly to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What would make him forget?"

"Think he knows where that guy is? The one looking for Hiei and Yukina?" Kuwabara pointed out. "Seems that's what he's mumbling about." the other two nodded.

Night came quickly to the group and Hiei still hadn't awaken. By now, he was bandaged up and lay motionless on the bed. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama headed home in the rain that had started hours ago and was not letting up. Yukina said she would stay with Hiei in case he woke up and Botan stayed as well along with Genkai. Botan was worried about Yukina but wanted to give her space. She and Genkai were sitting at a table, eating but Yukina said she wasn't hungry when they offered her to join them.

Botan now stared at her reflection in the cup of tea she was holding. Genkai was silently drinking tea on the other side of the table. "Is it true?" Botan said suddenly. Genkai stopped and looked up and the blue haired girl.

"Is what true?"

"Does Hiei know who and where the demon is that's trying to get him and his sister?"

Genkai went back to drinking and closed her eyes. "It was true."

"Was?" Botan put down her cup.

"Hiei has forgotten."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a physic, remember?"

"Then do you know who did it?" Genkai shook her head. Botan sighed.

_'I shouldn't exist.' _

"Why do I hear these words? I think I've said them before. I think something terrible happened but I can no longer remember the pain or the people who I once knew. I can't feel anything anymore, am I dead? Have I disappeared from the world? Still, I want to tell someone something...something but I can't remember what it is...I want to tell them something just one last time...maybe if you reawaken those memories I'll remember...I wonder...if I...shouldn't exist..."

Hiei opened his eyes to see a girl in front of him. She was laying her head on the bed next to him. His body twitched with pain but he slowly sat up anyway. He looked around the room but it was mostly empty. There was a window and it revealed that it was raining outside and dark. Hiei swung his legs over the bed without awakening the girl and walked over to the window. It was a bit hard at first but he did manage. The room would light up now and then with lightning and then the sound of thunder.

The window was cold and his breath made it foggy. For awhile he just watched the rain fall with a frown on his face. The boy opened the window slowly as it made a creaking sound as if it were very old and never used. He stuck his head out the window and the rain beat against his face and trickled down his chin. Yukina stirred from her sleep and looked up to see Hiei gone from the bed. She jolted to her feet and looked around to find Hiei at the window.

"Hiei!" she ran to him. "Are you ok?" he didn't turn to look at her.

"There's someone out there."

"Outside?" Yukina gasped. "Are they trying to get us?"

"Someone I used to know." he turned to face her with a blank expression. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukina, Hiei! Your sister!" she held his hand but he pulled it away and walked away from her. "I'm sorry about before! Please forgive me!" tears built up in her eyes. "Hiei..." Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. He went back to the window. "Hiei! You'll get wet!"

"I don't care."

"Hiei!" he turned around to face her.

"Why do you keep calling me "Hiei?" My name's not Hiei! It's-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He didn't know what his name was. Yukina clung to his arm.

"Come on, we have to get you back in bed so you can rest." she touched the bandage on his cheek. "Look...you're soaked now..." Hiei stepped away.

"I'm fine." he said with a frown. "Why do you care so much?"

Yukina lowered her eyes. "I just do..." she said quietly. Hiei looked at her then moved his eyes back to the bed and began to walk. "Um...where are you going?"

"You told me to get back to bed." he said while sitting down then looking back at her. 'There's something about this girl...' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry." Yukina broke the silence but stared at the floor while her bangs covered her eyes.

"For what?"

"You left because of me...this happened because of me..." she covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry. Hiei didn't say anything. Botan opened the door with Genkai behind her. They had heard Yukina crying and rushed in to see what happened.

"Yukina? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing..." she said while sobbing. "I'm fine."

"Why don't we get you something to drink?" Botan lead her away and out the door.

"Why would she cry for me..." Hiei said. "Fool." Genkai watched Hiei out of the corner of her eye. Soon she moved toward the door but Hiei didn't acknowledge this until the door closed behind her. For awhile he looked at the door then laid down on his side on the bed. He could hear muffled talking and crying so he tried to listen but couldn't. Frustrated, he rolled over on his back. The boy held up his hands a looked at them. There were cuts and bruises and bandages all over his arms. "How did this happen?" he whispered to himself. The rain fell harder and banged at the window. Sometime between realizing this and thinking of the girls who had come in and out of the room, Hiei fell asleep.

"I'm sending a Makai doctor to see him." Koenma spoke into a communicator to Botan who was with Genkai and Yukina. It was already afternoon and Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were coming. They knew this because they talked about it the previous day. "You have to get him to remember, ok?"

"Yes, sir." the communicator shut off. Botan sighed. She turned to the worried Yukina. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine! You know Hiei." Botan tried to comfort Yukina.

"You're right." she smiled.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled while running to her side. "How are you today?"

"Oh, Kazuma...I'm fine, really."

"So...does he remember you?" Yusuke asked. Yukina frowned.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara raised a fist.

"He doesn't." Yukina's bangs covered her eyes.

"Koenma is sending a doctor." Botan told them. "He said we have to get him to remember."

Hiei stared at the ceiling. Why was he still here? What kept him from leaving? It was that girl who looked at him with red eyes as if they knew each other. He looked to the window. Was it still raining? It seemed to have stopped. What a pity. Hiei sat up in the bed and stared at the wall just as the door opened to bring his attention to the people who walked in. There were the people he had seen before and then there was a woman in a white lab coat. She looked human but Hiei could tell she was really a demon.

"What do you want?" Hiei spoke coldly.

"Koenma sent me." she said just as coldly.

Botan spoke up. "Hiei, she's here so you can get better!" she smiled.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're injured and you can't remember a thing!"

"She's right, Hiei." Yusuke backed her up.

"I said I'm fine." he said in a growl.

"Please, Hiei?" Yukina begged. Hiei stared at her.

TBC-

FeatherWings- hehe, a cliffhanger! did you like it? please review!

Jessica- Thank you for reading!

Black Roses666- Thank you too!

Tama-chan40- I'm so glad you like it!

BitterTrueLove- I'll definitely continue!


	3. Falling Apart

One Last Time chapter 3

"I'm afraid you have no choice." the demon doctor said without emotion. Everyone in the room just stared at her as she walked toward Hiei who was sitting up in bed. His eyes fallowed her and saw her every movement. For a moment she just stood looking at him before kneeling down and staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. She smiled and showed her long, frightening fangs. Her long hair now covered her cat-like eyes. How could anyone trust her when they just met? Somehow she was like Hiei because she hid what she was feeling as well as her thoughts.

"Goodnight." she put a finger to his forehead and Hiei passed out and fell onto his back. He looked so calm as if he was meant to lay forever in the abyss of darkness. Awake he was constantly tied to the past and tormented by the present while waiting for the future he thought would be just as painful.

"What did you do to my brother?" Yukina shouted with anger in her eyes. She was afraid of this demon but she had to be strong she knew. She wouldn't run away anymore, she wouldn't run away from her brother or the truth he knew.

"Quiet. He's just sleeping." she stood up and looked at the group. "Leave." none of them moved. The demon stomped her foot on the ground. "NOW!" she yelled as everyone but Yukina left. Yukina stood shaking. Kuwabara grabbed her arm trying to erg her to come. Yukina didn't move.

"I won't leave my brother!" the two demons stared at each other then Yukina bowed her head. "Please let me stay." she said quietly. She knew it was pathetic in the demon's eyes, she knew it would lengthen the void in her heart but she just had to stay with the one person she was never able to reach. The other demon was silent for a moment. Kuwabara loosened his grip as he waited for the demon's answer. She turned her head away.

"Fine. But don't get in my way." she then turned her attention to Kuwabara. "However, he must leave." Kuwabara gritted his teeth because it felt as if he was being pulled away from the love of his life just when she needed him the most. This wasn't true. She needed Hiei the most right now.

"Hey! I'm staying with Yu-" he was cut off my Yukina.

"It's ok, Kazuma." she gave him a warm smile. He stood there for a moment as he collected the pieces of thoughts in his mind. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded then left the room even though painful. He looked back at Yukina as he closed the door. Yukina watched him with a smile even though she was not at all at peace with herself or with her brother.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Yukina fell to her knees with tears dripping down her pale cheeks. They fell from her chin and turned into jewels before hitting the ground. Hiei was the one who needed her and she turned away as if he were nothing more than the Forbidden Child.

"Why do you cry so much for one that cannot remember you?" the demon asked coldly. Yukina's eyes widened as she stared at the gems laying near her. Her chest tightened in agony.

"Bec-" she spit out between a sob. "Because he's in my heart!" Yukina told the demon though she didn't understand what she just said. She shot her head up towards the demon almost angrily. "He lives inside my heart!"

The other demon turned her head away. "Selfish child. Do you only cry because you are in pain?" she said quietly.

"That's not what I meant!" Yukina fought. She was about to open her mouth again but was cut off by the demon in front of her.

"It does not matter now. What matters is what happens next." she turned her cat-like eyes toward Yukina. "Will you change the future or repeat the past?" The demon walked over and picked up one of the tear gems then handed it to Yukina. "Choose wisely or it may doom you both." once again she walked over to Hiei's side. "I already know why he can't remember anything."

"What? You do? How? Why?" Yukina choked out.

"He cannot remember..." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her long, light brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders and curled at the ends. She did not show her face to the girl who would surely breakdown once she told her why her own brother didn't remember her. "He cannot remember...because he chooses not to remember." this was the first time since they met that she showed any emotion.

Yukina just stared at Hiei with her eyes wide. "Doesn't want to remember...He doesn't want to remember? W-why..."

"I'm sure you know why." the demon looked at Yukina once again with a cold stare. Yukina looked away ashamed of how she acted. She tried to hide the tears that flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"So this is my fault…" Yukina spoke quietly, more to herself then to the other demon. "All…my…fau..lt…" she choked out even quieter then looked up to see the demon examining her brother. This demon was helping her brother when he was in need even though she didn't know him. Yukina then realized something. Her brother was in need so…**she **had to help him too instead of feeling sorry and dwelling on the past. She had to work towards the future in order to leave the past behind her. "Hiei…" she called as she stood up and pushed herself toward the bed. "Hiei…" closer and closer, "Hiei!" closer, she had to get closer, "Hiei I-" she grabbed his hand. "Hiei…I love you! Please be my brother!" close, so close, "Hiei!"

Yukina broke down again, crying and collapsed to the floor but never let go of his hand. She then leaned her head on his chest. "I can hear your heart beating, Hiei." She said quietly. "It's because you're alive. I cry for you not because it hurts me…but because you're in pain, aren't you?" she felt something push down on her head so she looked up to see the other demon with her hand on Yukina's head and a smile on her face.

"Yes." was all she said.

"What's your name?"

"Moriko." She said nothing more.

"Hiei…"

"_Hiei." who's voice is that? "Wake up, Hiei." Oh, I know. It's that girl. _Hiei was thinking but he couldn't see anything around him except darkness. The only thing he heard was Yukina's voice willing him to wake. _"Wake up." No. "Hiei." No more. "Hiei..." I want to stay in the darkness. Leave me alone. "I'm sorry, Hiei." Sorry? Sorry for what? No. I don't care anymore. Just leave me alone. "Hiei..." It hurts...stop it... "Hi-" Stop it! No more!_

Yukina sat in a chair next to Hiei who was still lying in the bed. She tried talking to him to get him to wake up even though Moriko had told her not to. But Moriko had gone and wasn't to be back till late in the night and maybe not even till early morning. Hiei was tossing and turning while occasionally mumbling words. Sweat made his black hair stick to his face and made him look sickly. "No...more..." he mumbled over and over again. She touched his forehead to feel his hot, moist skin than moved her finger-tips over his eye-lids and down to his cheek. For a moment, she saw a boy and not a demon.

Hiei grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a cold stare. "What are you doing?" he said plainly. He didn't seem angry to Yukina but he didn't seem friendly either.

"Were you dreaming?" she gave him a soft, caring look.

He sat up and looked away. "None of your business." he seemed to push Yukina farther away. Yukina understood what this meant.

"Was it a nightmare?" she continued. She knew he had dreamed.

"I told you it isn't any of your damn-!" he shot his head towards her and stopped, looking into her red eyes. "I don't know." he said in a low voice. "I was in a dark place. That's all."

"Were you alone?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I was alone." he looked at her. "Why am I telling you this?" he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry you were alone."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be!" she put her hands over her heart. This caught him off-guard. He smirked, 'she's so foolish.' he thought. "Are you hungry?" she said after a moment and Hiei stared at her for a moment more than nodded. She stood up with a smile on her face. "I'll go fix something!" she hurried out the door.

"I shouldn't get too close." Hiei said to himself.

On the other side of the door, Yukina leaned with her back to the door. Her hair covered her eyes and she was no longer smiling. A tear slid down her pale cheek and she went to wipe it away when more came to her eyes. She used her hands and arms to wipe them all away before they could become tear gems. They wouldn't stop coming and she couldn't hide them from the others if they happened to come along now. She had to be strong. She wanted to be strong.

But it's hard when someone you love...

...begins to fall apart.

FeatherWings- I love reviews!

yuko6754- yay! I'm glad you like it!

Jessica- more will come soon!

Tama-chan40- Thank you for reading! And I really like your story, too!

Black Roses666- did you like this update, too? more is coming!

BitterTrueLove- I'm sorry I don't update more often! I'm writing like 3 stories at once! O.o


	4. Finding a Time to Cry

One Last Time chapter 4

"I was always alone." Hiei talked into the darkness. He wondered if anyone could hear him or if anyone was even there. "I can't remember anything but still I know I was alone." he put his hands over his ears as if he didn't want to hear anyone if they actually were there. "I don't want to remember...Please don't make me..." there was nothing in the darkness. There was no pain and there was no hope. Hiei's mind was blank because somewhere on the path he had been walking his whole life he had given up on salvation. The path disappeared and all that was left was hallow world. He didn't have the will to live but he didn't have the will to die either. Yukina saved him from that fate but still he had stood on the border of wanting to live and wanting to die. There was no border anymore now that he had forgotten everything. Was this a blessing or a curse?

Hiei sat against the wall on the floor with his legs in front of him. His hands were next to him and were motionless. He felt someone step in front of him and opened his eyes to see. The light burned and made him bring on of his hands to his face to shield his eyes. Yusuke stood looking down on him. There was a smirk on his face and Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Remember me?" he spoke. Hiei looked away and Yusuke sighed. "Hey, Hiei, how come you don't want to remember?"

"Are you stupid?" stared at him. "How am I supposed to tell you that? I can't remember."

"You know what? You're the same as you always were." Yusuke sat down next to Hiei.

"Like you would know." Hiei growled.

"Actually I'm wrong." Hiei softened his glare. "You were always trying to destroy something as if you were trying to get rid of what was bothering you. It was as if you were just mad at the whole world and at yourself. Kinda like me I guess." Yusuke looked over at Hiei as if to see if he was listening. "I started to notice it was getting worse. It was starting to look like you were at the end of the road and about to give up. When you told Yukina the truth, it was like everything came crashing down." he stood up.

"So what's your point?" Hiei growled in annoyance.

"I dunno. Think about it." Yusuke said and walked away.

"Wait." Hiei said and Yusuke stopped and turned around. "Thanks for...noticing..." Hiei avoided looking at him. "I can't remember but there was something that I couldn't go on with anymore." Yusuke stared. "And something I couldn't go on without." Hiei closed his eyes. "I couldn't stand it. I was disgusted with myself. And now you want me to remember all that. I can't...I'm sorry..." Hiei hung his head. Yusuke was shocked. Did Hiei just apologize?

"If you don't...something bad may happen to Yukina. Yukina really cares about you." Yusuke saw Hiei's head rise a little. "And you really care about Yukina. She's your sister." Hiei was silent so Yusuke began to walk away. As he was going out the door, he looked in at Hiei who didn't move.

The door closed and Yusuke was gone. Hiei put his hands over his ears and his teeth chattered as if he were cold but he wasn't. Hatred grew in his heart over the years and was overflowing now so much that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do anymore. Who were his friends? Who were his enemies? Why was he even staying here? He needed to get out now.

Hiei stood and hurried to the window in almost a panic. He couldn't stand it anymore, he just needed to get away. The window was now open, so why wasn't he leaving? What was stopping him? Then he heard the door open and the fox walked in. "Hiei?" he questioned what he was doing but Hiei avoided talking to him as best he could. He needed to get out now.

So he started climbing out the window and was on the windowsill when Kurama grabbed his thin, pale arm. Kuram noticed how thin Hiei had become and wondered when his last meal had been before their meeting with Koenma. Hiei tried to pull his arm free and, in doing so, fell out the window. Kurama let go quickly when he fell but climbed out of the window after Hiei who was now on the hard ground. He started getting up when Kurama jumped down next to him. "Stay away from me!" Hiei yelled.

"Why?" Kurama said calmly.

"What the hell do you mean "Why?" Hiei moved slowly more away from him and almost seemed terrified.

"Are you trying to run away?" the fox demon said with cold eyes. Hiei just stared at him in anger and in fear. He clenched his fist and swung it at Kurama, hitting the side of his face. Kurama just stood there and took it then returned the strike across Hiei's face. Hiei just stood there without moving and stayed silent. Minutes of silence passed before Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Don't run away this time or you'll just end up swallowing this too."

"Why did this have to happen to my brother?" Yukina was talking to the birds in front of the temple. She knelt and threw pieces of old bread to them. "Why now? Why does this demon want us?" she closed her eyes. She then felt tears coming so she dropped the bread and covered her eyes with her hands. "Be strong Yukina." she told herself but she couldn't hold back the tears. "My brother has gone through too much...I can't even imagine what it was like. If there is a way to save him from this...I'd do anything." her form trembled as she cried.

"Anything?" a dark voice called from the forest near the temple but Yukina couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you?" she stepped backwards while the birds flew away leaving a few feathers to float to the ground. Yukina was almost too frightened to move as if her body were incased in ice and took away all the heat from her body.

"Would you sacrifice yourself for your brother?" Yukina wanted to yell for help but she couldn't find her voice. And then she saw the one who was talking. He didn't have a solid form but appeared to be a black shadow which seemed to surround the temple. She looked franticly around in disbelief then began to run to the temple. "Where are you going, little maiden?" Yukina turned around to see that the shadow was creeping closer to the temple like a wave to shore.

"Help!" Yukina screamed as loud as she could and shut her eyes tight. When she opened them, Hiei and Kurama were standing in front of her. She smiled with relief. "Hiei! Kurama!"

"You know not yourself, Forbidden Child." the shadow laughed. "Come now, let us show everyone. Let us open the gate to hell!"

FeatherWings- cliffhanger. I'm evil. Hope you're anxious for the next chapter; I'll try to get it up soon!

Black Roses666- I will continue this story and I hope you keep reading it!

yuko6754- I'm sooooo happy you love it!

Rose of Death- Did you like it?

Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha- sorry I couldn't update sooner!

FeatherWings- I love reviews! the more reviews, the happier I'll be! See you next chapter!


	5. Hell

One Last Time chapter 5

"Gate to hell?" Hiei said under his breath. For a moment he just stood in shock out of fear. Somewhere in his mind, Hiei knew exactly what this shadow meant. "Hell-" he repeated as images flashed in his head and covered over his vision as if to take him back where his memories were created. Yukina, Hina, the Ice Maiden's world...he saw it all again. All the battles, all the wounds, all the pain came flooding back. This time it was just too much.

Hiei fell to his hands and knees as if to beg the shadow to consume him once and for all. The world became silent as a small, red tinted, black gem dropped to the ground, shimmering in the dull light that slowly disappeared.

And then there was nothingness...

...a world for the condemned and forsaken.

Voices echoed throughout the void though none could hear another. The nothingness shifted and shook to take a new form. It began to grasp its children and change their realities and identities to fit a new world. Cries and screams broke through blinding walls between other children of the nothingness trying to reach for comfort only to reach none. The nothingness distorted and twisted and dissolved away more rapidly and dramatically until it could no longer.

Then the world was reborn.

"Yukina?"

"Hmm..."

"Yukina? Are you okay?"

"Please wake up. We need you."

She could feel she was laying on something cold and hard and unwelcoming. The girl was almost reluctant to open her eyes at all in fear and in knowledge that the world would be dark. But she did open her eyes slowly as if if she hurried she'd forget the world she had always known. The world she woke up to was incomprehensible. It didn't shock her because this was "hell." What shocked her was the world she knew was in front of her as a broken mirror image. All she could do was feel helpless as she stared at the new world.

There wasn't a sun or a moon, the sky was just a strange red that moved and changed as if it were a reflection on water as in rained. There were clouds but they were a nightmarish black and moved across the sky like a race horse.

Yukina shot her head toward Genkai's temple hoping it to be standing the same as it had always been...but it wasn't. It was barely there at all. A few pillars and broken down walls that weren't even straight as if the wood had been made as such. One could hardly say there was a roof; a few shingles seemed to float in thin air above the home with the doors collapsed on the ground.

She remembered standing in the same spot she was now only the stones of the walkway turned to tiny pebbles and solid dirt. The trees that surrounded the temple resembled trees, the bark was brown but the leaves were pitch black. Yukina was ready to turn away until she saw the trees move. They didn't move as if wind had blown through their branches, they moved by themselves in any direction and manner they wanted to move in. Their wood seemed to be completely flexible like thin wire an artist would bend with their hands with ease. It allowed the trees to bend however much they wanted.

As Yukina shifted her feet, something crunched under her feet and she looked down to see what it could possibly be. Her eyes widened automatically and she covered her mouth with her hands in reaction to what she saw. All that was left of the birds she had been feeding were feathers and bones.

The Ice Maiden couldn't help but shed endless tears. Tears she and everyone would expect to turn into those familiar, precious gems did not solidify at all. They weren't clear like tears either; they were blood red. When they fell to the hard "earth," flocks of demons emerged from the ground to fight over her "tears."

"What is this...?" she stumbled backwards in disbelief.

"Hell." Botan spoke from behind her near what had once been the entrance into the temple. Yukina hadn't even noticed her until now maybe it was because Botan didn't look like Botan. Her hair was down and looked as though it hadn't been brushed...ever. Her clothes now more closely resembled that of a typical grim reaper. It was a thin black yukata that looked like it had been through a fire because it was tattered on the edges. The piece around her waist was red. She didn't have shoes or socks and her oar was now a scythe. She let her vision wander to the ground.

"Glad you're okay, Yukina." she heard Kazuma's voice and rejoiced until she saw she had changed as did Yusuke and Kurama. All their clothes were torn and filthy and each had a ripped black cloak as if they were bandits. The clothes looked like something from a thrift shop; and were all similar to the other. They wore brown sweat pants that reached only mid shin and a brown sleeveless shirt. To protect their feet and hands, they wrapped white cloth tape around them.

"What happened to all of you?"

"Yukina..." Botan spoke, "The world has changed...so have we...so have you."

The ice maiden looked down at herself. Unlike everyone else, her clothes were brand new. Her kimono was smooth, black silk with a pattern of a red dragon. The piece around her waist was black and the tails of the bow were long and reached down to the back of her knees. Her bow that tied back her hair was black lace and her sandals were also black with thicker heels that made her a bit taller.

"Where is Genkai?" she asked in high hopes.

"She's...dead...in this wor-world." Botan chocked out and struggled not to cry.

"How do you know all this? How did this happen? I thought they needed both of us to open either-"

"Yukina...you were both there."

"The nothingness showed us." Kurama said then. "And we didn't realize how the ritual works. Normally if you and Hiei were together, nothing could take place but the shadow surrounded you two."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Shut up, stupid." Yusuke told him.

"The shadow acted as the gate and Hiei's tear was the key in a sense. That shadow wasn't talking, the person who created it was."

"If Yukina had cried first-" Yusuke inquired.

"Then "Heaven" would have opened." Botan told them.

"Botan, how can we return the world to normal?" Yukina pleaded.

"I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Yusuke asked.

"We should find Hiei." Kurama told them.

"How do we do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yukina!" Botan said with the most energy she'd had since the world changed.

"Me?"

"Around your neck!" Yukina put her fingers around her neck gingerly to feel for anything. She found a chain and pulled it until the tear gem that Hiei had cried rested in her palm. It was strange to touch because she couldn't tell if it was warm or cold.

"The key...Why do I have it?"

"Maybe we can use it to find Hiei?" Botan was guessing. "It's the only shot we have..."

Yukina nodded. "I'll try." she said as she curled her fingers around the gem and gripped it tight.

FeatherWings- okay so chapter 5 is finally up! Yay! sorry it took so long.

Jessica- did you like it?

Kerica- Ah! here you go! I'm sorry it took so long!

DemonsFury- cool, thank you very much!

happydoodle- I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing; deal?

yuko6754- yay! I'm so happy you love it!

demon spirit- was this a good chapter?


	6. Alone

One Last Time chapter 6

"We mustn't let the girl get near her brother!" a large wolf-like demon roared. He was very tall and muscular.

"Calm down, Ikari. Even if they do reach him, they couldn't reverse it." a tall, black haired woman in a red and black kimono answered. Part of her hair was tied in a bun while the rest hung over her shoulders.

"Kanashimi!"

"I'm sure of it. Now did you take care of the others?"

"The other ones after him? Yeah, I killed them all."

"It looks like our world is coming together. Right, King Hiei?" Hiei sat on a large fancy chair fit for a king as he stared at them.

* * *

"Damn it!" Yusuke yelled. "You really have to watch out for these tree guys!" he dodged another swing from one of the trees demons. They had been a problem from the beginning but thankfully they weren't too vicious in attacking the group.

"They're trying to kill us!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"I just cut right through them with my scythe." Botan added.

They walked along a dirt road and had no idea where they were headed. Despite Yukina's efforts, she couldn't find a way to use the key. That was when they decided to just start walking in hopes they could gather information or at least find civilization.

Yukina was taking the situation the worst. She walked ahead of the group looking at the ground. She didn't have to worry about the trees like the others did because they didn't try to harm her and she was starting to wonder why. She wondered why she seemed to be so special in this world. Why everything was battered and broken but yet she had new clothes and could walk without fear.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara ran up to her.

"Kazuma..." She continued to look down.

"Don't worry about your...brother..." he spat the word brother. "We'll find him. And then I'll kill-" Yusuke came up and punched him in the face.

"I'm just worried...What happened to him? Where is he now? Is he alright? Is he fighting somewhere?" she brought her hands up to hide her eyes. "This is my fault."

"No it's not!" Yusuke said. "Don't worry, Yukina. Hiei's strong."

"You're right..."

"Right now we should worry about finding a safe place to rest and think." Kurama told them. "Once we find a town, assuming there is one, we can gather more information."

"I agree." Botan said.

They continued to walk in silence as the sky grew even darker. It was a mystery how far they already walked but they knew they were tired and weary. They were ready to collapse when they decided to stop by the side of the dirt road figuring it was as safe a place as any in the strange world. They build a fire and sat down around it to talk, only for the longest time they were all quiet. They were all deep in thought trying to comprehend just what was happening.

"You know..." Yukina broke the silence. "The moon is the same here as in our world." she looked up to the sky.

"It's like it's the only thing that hasn't changed." Botan said as she too looked upward.

* * *

Hiei looked up at the moon. He sat with a blank expression on his face on the roof of the castle that the demons Ikari and Kanashimi claimed was created for him. Hiei didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know what they wanted but he didn't care. He wouldn't be a pawn to anyone.

Kanashimi appeared behind Hiei as if she had teleported. It was obvious to Hiei that she had strong magick. He couldn't let his guard down to either her or Ikari.

"Aren't you glad I helped you open the gate?" she said.

"I opened it and I did it willingly." Hiei spat. Kanashimi smiled.

"So much hatred. So much darkness. It is no wonder why you were chosen. Your sister, however, sickens me..."

"Shut up, wretch! Never talk about her that way!"

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

"Get out of my sight."

"At once." With that she disappeared into thin air.

"Damn that woman."

He then sat for a moment wondering what had become of his so-called friends. What he was more concerned about was what had become of his sister. He looked around into the grounds of the world almost hoping they were right here but of course they weren't. Then he closed his eyes and slowly took off his headband to reveal his third eye. It glowed brightly as he searched the world for the others. It took a few minutes but he did find them. They all sat around a fire and at the sight of this, his heart grew heavy.

He was always left out of everything. He was distant; so distant no one had ever reached him. He pushed everyone away without even trying and he just wanted everyone to suffer like he had. They should be alone and forsaken like he had been. Wasn't that the reason he opened up Hell's gates?

Alone. They should be alone.

ShibuNoNeko- Thank you very much!

SWTKD- I hope you liked this chapter!

FireXIceXLove- I'm confused about what your confused about...sorry...

FeatherWings- Please Review!


End file.
